HSIO interfaces typically operate based on physical layer configuration parameters that control how the HSIO interface operates. Such configuration parameters include transmit voltage margin levels, receive voltage margin levels, etc. In practice, these parameters are configured once in a laboratory environment. However, varying environmental conditions may cause the parameters to no longer be the optimal parameters for the HSIO interface, potentially resulting in communications errors.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.